kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
Përshëndetje! Përshëndetje të gjithëve! Help A mund të më ndihmosh këtu? --Λeternus 20 Korrik 2007 21:01 (UTC) :Falemnderit! --Λeternus 21 Korrik 2007 15:35 (UTC) Lista e grupeve muzikore Të lutem shprehe mendimin e qartë këtu. --Λeternus 22 Korrik 2007 11:48 (UTC) FLM Tjeta Ko.S.y. faleminderit për mbështetjen. Të fala nga --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 31 Korrik 2007 03:36 (UTC) : sps, dhe ne kohe te mire, pasi qe shumice e adminave jane joaktiv. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 31 Korrik 2007 05:03 (UTC) Your reversion of the Kosovo template and the illegal locking of it Kosovo template In Chapter I, Article 2 of the Charter of the United Nations, it is stated that “all Members shall refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force against the territorial integrity or political independence of any state, or in any other manner inconsistent with the Purposes of the United Nations.” The United Nations Charter guarantees the sovereignty and territorial integrity of all states that are Members. The Charter also mentions that “the UN is based on the principle of the sovereign equality of all its Members.” Serbia, as one of the 192 Members of the UN, has the same rights as any other Member does. Forcefully taking 15% of Serbia’s territory would violate the main principles of the United Nations. Furthermore, another UN document confirms Serbia’s sovereignty over Kosovo. In 1999, the UN Security Council adopted Resolution 1244 which put an end to the NATO bombing of FR Yugoslavia and discontinued Serbia’s (Then part of FR Yugoslavia) governance over Kosovo, but also guarantees the “principles of sovereignty and territorial integrity of the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia.” According to the Resolution, Kosovo is governed by the United Nations, while Serbia has nominal sovereignty over the province. In the preamble of the 1975 Final Helsinki Act of the CSCE, the declaration in the preamble guarantees “Sovereign equality”, “respect for the rights inherent in sovereignty”, “inviolability of frontiers” and “territorial integrity of States”. Serbia, as a democratic country in Europe, has a legitimate right to hold on to every part of its territory. The constitution of Serbia, proclaimed by the Parliament of Serbia on November 8th 2006, defines Kosovo as a part of Serbia. More precisely, the preamble states that “the Province of Kosovo is an integral part of the territory of Serbia, that it has the status of a substantial autonomy within the sovereign state of Serbia and that from such status of the Province of Kosovo follow constitutional obligations of all state bodies to uphold and protect the state interests of Serbia in Kosovo in all internal and foreign political relations” Out of the 53.66% of those who voted on the constitutional referendum in Serbia (including Kosovo) on October 28th and 29th 2006, 95.9% voted in favour of this constitution. The democratic will of the people of Serbia is evident, and the majority of the population in Serbia consider Kosovo an integral part of Serbia. However, most of the ethnic Albanian population (who are a minority in Serbia) ignored the referendum, because they do not consider themselves as citizens of Serbia. Despite criticism of the constitution by the International Crisis Group, the European Union and the OSCE have endorsed the constitution. Regarding Kosovo, the constitution reaffirms the basic principles of international law, which prohibit the breach of territorial integrity. Putting international law aside, the official Albanian position on the issue is that Kosovo must become independent in order to get out of the economic crisis and political and cultural isolation. It is "the only option for a politically stable and economically viable Kosovo," UN envoy Martti Ahtisaari, wrote to the UN secretary general Ban Ki Moon in March 2007. Ahtisaari’s plan seems to have the economic and political interest of Kosovo as a top priority, but the main focus of the plan is on the symbols and assets of a sovereign state: a flag, an army and the right to seek membership in international institutions. Serbia’s other province, Vojvodina, has a flag, and Kosovo doesn’t have to be independent in order to get a flag. NATO’s Kosovo-Force (KFOR) is providing security in the province, while Kosovo is already a member of all international institutions that Serbia is a member of. Every notion in the plan, except statehood, could be accepted by Serbia. It seems that there’s a different reason why ethnic Albanians in Kosovo yearn statehood. An independent Kosovo would more be like a punishment for Serbia, rather than for the good of Kosovo, and that would have many negative consequences for the Balkans region. Most Albanians claim that the main reason why they want independence is because of the actions of the Yugoslav government in the 1990s led by Slobodan Milošević. But the war crimes committed by Milošević’s government are just one part of Kosovo’s history and when considering a region’s history, one must look beyond the last decade. In 1974, Yugoslav leader Josip Broz Tito gave Kosovo the status of an autonomous province within Serbia and Yugoslavia, a measure bitterly resented by Serbs to this day. When Milošević came to power, he took away Kosovo’s autonomous status and this infuriated the ethnic Albanians. They formed the Kosovo Liberation Army (KLA) that was engaged in terrorist attacks on Serbian civilians and Albanians perceived as being allied with the Yugoslav government. 14 This led to a major Yugoslav military crackdown which led to the massive displacement of population in Kosovo. Albanians believe that Slobodan Milošević was aiming at ethnically cleansing the province of ethnic Albanians, while most Serbs consider the crackdown a harsh response to terrorism. The Serbian Radical Party, led by indicted war criminal Vojislav Šešelj, supports this point of view and has gained popularity over the years due to their resistance towards the West. If Kosovo is forcefully taken from Serbia, the Radical Party will most likely win in the next elections in Serbia, which would be a great step backwards for democracy in Serbia. Serbia has extradited Slobodan Milošević, Vojislav Šešelj, and many other indicted war criminals to the Hague tribunal, and further punishing Serbia for its mistakes in the 1990s would not contribute to the stability of the region. Also, an independent Kosovo would denote the creation of a second Albanian state in Europe, which would send a signal to Albanians in other neighboring regions (such as Macedonia, where ethnic Albanian separatists have clashed with Macedonian law enforcement in 2001) to secede from the countries they’re in and eventually unite into a Greater Albania. All of the possible consequences would negatively affect the region, and that would greatly impact the international community. There have been many ethnic conflicts in Kosovo throughout the 20th century and the situation we have today is largely due to the ethnic cleansing of Serbs from the region – granting statehood to the ethnic Albanians in Kosovo, who attained their majority status by wrongful means, would be immoral. Antipathy towards the Serbian presence in Kosovo by the Albanian majority has existed ever since Kosovo once again became a part of Serbia in 1912. During the fascist occupation of Kosovo by Albanians, until August 1941 alone, over 10,000 Serbs were killed and between 80,000 and 100,000 Serbs were expelled, while roughly the same number of Albanians from Albania were brought to settle in these Serbian lands. Mustafa Kruja, the Prime Minister of Albania, was in Kosovo in June 1942, and at a meeting with the Albanian leaders of Kosovo, he said: "We should endeavor to ensure that the Serb population of Kosovo be – the area be cleansed of them and all Serbs who had been living there for centuries should be termed colonialists and sent to concentration camps in Albania. The Serb settlers should be killed." When Kosovo got the status of an autonomous province in 1974, it basically received almost all of the powers the rest of the republics in Yugoslavia had. This gave them the means to engage in a silent ethnic cleansing of Serbs in Kosovo. In a New York Times article published on July 12th 1982 (many years before Slobodan Milošević came to power) it is stated that “the exodus of Serbs is admittedly one of the main problems that the authorities have to contend with in Kosovo, an autonomous province of Yugoslavia inhabited largely by Albanians.” Regarding the Albanians that want to separate from Yugoslavia, Becir Hoti, an executive secretary of the Communist Party of Kosovo stated that the nationalists have a two-point platform … first to establish what they call an ethnically clean Albanian republic and then the merger with Albania to form a greater Albania. In 1948, ethnic Albanians were 64% of the population of Kosovo, while Serbs were 24%. Today, Serbs make up 5.3%, while Albanians account for 92% of the population. The remaining Serbs and other non-Albanian minorities in Kosovo are living in enclaves, isolated from the rest of Kosovo and highly dependent on aid from Belgrade. They are mostly concentrated in the Northern part of the province, close to Central Serbia. Attacks on the minorities by the ethnic Albanians are regular and this is further driving the Serbs away from Kosovo.25 Even today, ethnic Albanian nationalists are threatening that if Kosovo doesn’t become independent, more violence is to come. One of the main concerns of the Serbian government is the safety of Serbs and other non-Albanians in Kosovo, because if Kosovo becomes independent, the basic human rights of the minorities in Kosovo, as well as the protection of their property and Serb holy sites, would be in question. Since 1999, the UN administration in Kosovo, as well as the Kosovo government, have been assuring the minority population that the Kosovo leadership will guarantee safety and human rights of all minorities and the protection of Serb holy sites. However, almost nothing was done to stop the pogrom of Serbs and other non-Albanians by ethnic Albanians that started on March 17th 2004 and lasted almost two days. According to Amnesty International, 19 people were killed and about 1,000 were injured while some 730 houses belonging to minorities, mostly Kosovo Serbs, as well as 36 Serbian Orthodox churches, monasteries and other religious and cultural sites, were damaged or destroyed. The UN did little to stop this conflict and it begs the question of whether the international community can keep a peaceful situation in Kosovo. If Kosovo becomes independent, the international community will have even less influence in Kosovo, which means that the minority population, their properties and Serb holy sites, would be at the mercy of the ethnic Albanian majority. If we take all factors into consideration, including international law and the consequences of illegally detaching 15% of Serbia’s territory for the minorities, the region, and the world, Kosovo can't be independent. Such an act would disgrace the foundations of the legal system of the United Nations and would be in defiance of UN Security Council Resolution 1244 (1999), as well as the 1975 Final Helsinki Act of the CSCE. Furthermore, the constitution of Serbia defines Kosovo as an integral part of Serbia, and confirms international law by stating that Serbia’s borders can not be violated. Kosovo seceding from Serbia would negatively affect Serbia’s legal and political system, but would also destabilize the region and set a precedent for the international community. Since the 2004 unrest in Kosovo provides an example of how the UN does little to protect non-Albanians in Kosovo, as well as their property and holy sites, an independent Kosovo would only make the situation even worse. The best way to find a good solution to the Kosovo problem is to negotiate a deal that would please both sides, the Serbian, and the ethnic Albanian. The government of Serbia is proposing a “Substantial autonomy solution”, which would give Kosovo the right to self-government - all of the inhabitants of Kosovo would have a right to elect their leaders through democratic elections who will be able to control Kosovo’s economic and political system, while Kosovo would officially remain within Serbia’s internationally recognized borders. An independent Kosovo would only further alienate the Serbs and ethnic Albanians in Kosovo, and disunity among the people living in Kosovo is something that should once and for all be a thing of the past. P.S. Not to mention that Russia will veto any resolution 'till the end of time. So, there. --Bormalagurski 3 Gusht 2007 00:22 (UTC) : What do you have for a problem, this is the albanian wikipedia and we makes our own rules, what you make, is serbian propaganda, when you revert a template or article plz. comment it. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 3 Gusht 2007 00:40 (UTC) Bla, bla. 1. Kosova zyrtarisht eshte element konstutuit i RSFJ-se. Trashegimtar te RSFJ-se zyrtarisht nuk ka (nuk eshte as Republika Federale e Jugosllavis, as Lidhja shtetrore Serbi Mali i Zi, as Ex-Jugosllavia e kurr se si Serbia). 2. Milosheviqi (Serbia) e ka okupu Kosoven (d.m.th nje veto, pjese teritoriale te RSFJ-se). Kete okupim nuk e ka pranu Kosova dhe UCK ja i ka shpall lufte Serbis. NATO ne ta merr kush te dojin si te dojin ka qene aleate e UCK-se ne kete lufte. Luften e ka fitu UCK-ja. Kapitullimimin e ka nenshkrua ushtria e Serbis. 3. Kosova nuk ka qene dhe nuk éshte pjese e Serbis, por ka qene ne Federat me Serbin sepse qe te dyjat kane pas te drejta te njejta ne RSFJ. Dashamiri po gabon sepse po e krahason kombin me njesin teritoriale qe ka parlament i cili ne nje Federat-Konfederat ka drejt vote. 4. Le ta deshmon ai qe ka nje dokument ndekombetare qe thuhet se Kosova eshte pjese e Serbis ose qe Serbia eshte trashegimtare e RSFJ-se. Nese ai e gjen nje akt ndekombtare te till ateher edhe ne ketu i ndryshojme ato stampa. ---Hipi Zhdripi 15 Gusht 2007 23:16 (UTC) Upss!!! Pas okupimit (Marshimi i forcave serbe ne Kuvendin e Kosovese 1992), Kuvendi i Kosoves e ka shpall republiken dhe ka kerku nga elementet tjera te Federates ndihme. Synimet okupuese dhe pushtuese te Serbise nuk jane ndalur vetem me Kosoven. Perderisa Kuvendi i Kosoves ka dal ne exil Kvendet e elemeneve tjera i kane bere rezistenc te armatosur pushtimit serbe. Me forcimin e kuvendit te Kosoves d.m.th me krijimin e UCK dhe bazes materiale dhe blerejs se aliances nga NATO ka fillu rezistenca e armatosur ndaj okupatorit. Sot, me 15 gusht 2007 edhe pse ne forma shoqerore Kosova saktesisht perfaqsuesit e Parlamentit merren si perfaqsues shteti ata nga OKB-ja pershkak te Rusis nuk nishen si perfaqsues shteti. Mirepo ne anen tjeter Serbia nga ana e Amerikes nuk eshte e njohur si trashegemtare e RSFJ-se. Kjo do me thane se Kosova per nga aktet zyrtare ndekombatre eshte ende element konstutuiv i RSFJ-se. Serbia me Kosoven e kane te kalueren (d.m.th RSFJ) te perbashket dhe asgje me teper. Sepse shurt shqip nga zyrtaret e Serbis Kosova nuk ekziston por Kosovo i Metoha. Kjo d.m.th se vete zyrtaret e Serbis jane duke i shkelur ligjet e OKB-se. Ahste krejt thjesht dashamiri eshte duke folur per nje teritor te okupuar e te quajtur Kosovo i Metohija, (teritori i okupuar eshte humbur ndersa emri tek ta ka mbetur). Ndersa ne ketu ne Wiki e kemi fjalen per Kosoven e pranuar si protektoriat i UNMIK-ut sipas akteve ne te cilat po thirret dashamiri. 1244 nuk thote se Kosova eshte pjese e Serbis por e Jugosllavis (JUgosllavia e registruar ne OKB jo te vetequajtures Jugoslavi te Millosheviqit). Vno gishtin ne tru PSE Lidhja shtetrore?????? e jo RF e Jugosllavis. Stampa:Infobox muzikant Është e nevojshme që në këtë stampë të vendoset edhe "vendlindja", sepse vendlindja ndryshon nga "prejardhja". Tung. --Λeternus 15 Gusht 2007 20:58 (UTC) : Vendlindja shkruhet te Lindja, te Prejardhja shkruhet se prej ku i ka rrenjet. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 15 Gusht 2007 21:44 (UTC) Gheg Test-Wikipedia Good news! The Gheg Test-Wikipedia has been created. We hope you can also contibute to the test-project. Regards, --203.109.217.207 19 Gusht 2007 02:07 (UTC) Nga Zogu Ju jeni ai që folët më herët për rregullat dhe të drejtat e Wikipedias. Kërkohet përdorimi i shkronjave diakritike. : Kur fol per shkronjat diakritike, per ku e ki fjalen? Ne artikuj i perdormi perhere ato, ne diskutime nuk eshte problem, shiko edhe , special per keto diakritike kemi bere kete stampe. Ti ke be nje pune te mire ne artikullin Harry Potter, nuk ka kuptim me prish per nje send te thjeshte, pa referenca/te dhena burime nuk pranohet 100%, keshtu qe disa perdorues te tjere kane me pasur [[Stampa:Dyshim|'dyshim']]. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 8 Tetor 2007 21:56 (UTC) :: Shih KETU. (Puntori 9 Tetor 2007 08:34 (UTC)) Ju lutem. Kjo që e keni shkruar për mua është ofendim për shkak që unë pata gjetur një mënyrë tjetër për t'i ikur konflikteve por ju nuk e pranuat. Faleminderit për mirëkuptim. Personi dhe veprimtaria e tij Përderisa prezentohesh si administratorë ke drejtë të kritikoshë veprimet e një përdoruesi por nuk ke drejtë të shprehesh mendimin tëndë për përdoruesin me fjalë që për normat e shqipes hynë kategorin e fjalëve fyese.--Hipi Zhdripi 14 Tetor 2007 00:52 (UTC) Female adult bio template A mundesh me shti n'funksionim? Qe ki probleme me perkthim, kallxo. --Jim Dandy 1 Nëntor 2007 20:05 (UTC) : Mundem, me nevojitet dicka kohe, nuk mundem me ta siguru qe e bej sonte. Dhe si me lene emrin e stampes? --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 1 Nëntor 2007 22:41 (UTC) ::Hahaha, pernime s'paska emer adekuat per me ja lon stampes. S'po di, me jan lon Infobox modele niher per niher, edhe me perdor prej modeleve per revista t'shkolles e deri te pornstarkat ma t'famshme. Naj ide tjeter? --Jim Dandy 2 Nëntor 2007 15:43 (UTC) ::: Qe nje ide: Stampa:Infobox aktore pornografike. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 7 Nëntor 2007 22:20 (UTC) ::::Perfekt! --Jim Dandy 11 Nëntor 2007 19:23 (UTC) Kandidimi për burokrat Ko.S.ystem.OV@, më vjen keq por kandidimi yt për burokrat, i sponsorizuar nga Përdoruesi:Puntori është mohuar. Dori | Diskuto 2 Nëntor 2007 18:17 (UTC) : Ok, seshte problem. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 2 Nëntor 2007 18:21 (UTC) Hi Ko.S.ystem.OV Hi ;) Dearest Ko.S.ystem.OV, I would like to know if you could help me translate a short version of this article for the Albanian .sq Wikipedia: This is a link to the English-version of the article of: Partido Independentista Puertorriqueño Do you think this is possible? I’m looking forward to hear from you. Thanks so much! ;) Kadija Caritas 14 Dhjetor 2007 18:09 (UTC) wikipedia ne spajisht nuk di kujt ti qahem. dmth, dua te bej nje ankese per wikipedian ne spanjisht, pasi faqet te cilat i perkasin historise shqiptare, permbajne shume dis-informacjone. por, nuk gjej menyren per te bere nje ankese formale. pastaj mendova qe ndoshta administrata e wikipedias shqiptare mund te beje dicka. ne faqen "Albania" ne spanjisht, ka nje paragraf qe thote -pak a shume- qe "shqiptaret ashtu sic njifen sot, erdhen ne ballkan ne shek.X, duke luftuar me turqit bla bla bla, erdhen nga Albania e Kaukazit, dhe pastaj per te ndejtur aty i moren leje Zarit te Serbise...." nejse, nqfse mund te beni dicka, do ju falenderoja. ah, e them kete, se me eshte e pamundur ta shuaj ate paragraf, dmth per momentin e shuaj, por eshte dikush qe diten e neserme e shton prap. dhe pikerisht njeri me nofke greke nje dite me "ftoi" te mos nderroja historine sipas qejfit. ok, e bera pak te gjate. respektet e mia B. Aliaj : Me vjen keq, amo administratoret e wikipedisë shqipe nuk munden te bejne asgje tek wikipedia spanjolle, d.m.th. sysop (operatoret e sistemit / adminat) te nje wikit nuk munden te perzihen tek nje wiki tjeter, ti vec nje send qe mundesh me bo, eshte qe me u ankua tek faqja e diskutimit, boni disa krahasime me wikipedia tjera tek diskutimi, ndoshta te degjojne por ndoshta edhe injorojne, n'varet nga perdoruesit. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 16 Janar 2008 16:53 (UTC) Message on the Main Page Please, remove the "Congratulation Independence of Kosova" message. It's not neutral and Wikipedia is not for propoganda. Thanks. VasilievVV 18 Shkurt 2008 15:11 (UTC) ::On this isue is hard to find neutrality. In our point of view it's 100% neutral. ::Regards. (Puntori 18 Shkurt 2008 15:26 (UTC)) ::: Sry, but much thing on Wikipedia are not neutral, see the english and german (and i read the spanish wikipedia too) wikipedia, they are all serbian propaganda, and you say, it's not neutrality, and that what you make is hypocritical, Russia don't recognise Kosovo, who's care? We are a state (Official) now, and we celebrate this. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 18 Shkurt 2008 16:11 (UTC) ::::Of course it's difficult to find neutrality on this issue, but also you have to accept that this is not neutral. Also, it's unfortunately of course true that there's also POV on other Wikipedias, but they do not declare "Gratulations to the independent Kosovo" or "Kosovo sucks, it's part of Serbia". --MF-Warburg 18 Shkurt 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::::: Wie ich schon sagte, Wikipedia ist seit langem nicht mehr neutral, auch wenn ich ruhig war und den anderen Kollegen geraten habe es zu ignorien, war ich trotzdem nie einverstanden was in den anderen Wikis geschrieben wurde, aber was solls, interessiert doch eh niemanden was wir meinen, der Text bleibt solange bis die Hype anhält. Man kann den Text hier nicht mit Kosovo sucks vergleichen, weil der Text einfach nur dumm ist. Nicht weil ich Albaner bin find ich den Satz neutral, sonder weil es so ist, es soll niemand verletzen sonder alle Albaner auf den ganzen Welt die Unabhängikeit gratulieren, wir mussten über 500 Jahre blut vergiessen von Skenderbeu, bis zum Ismajl Qemajli, Isa Boletini, Azem und Shote Gallica und nicht zu vergessen bis zum Adem Jashari und darüber hinaus und nur wegen diesen Tag. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 18 Shkurt 2008 16:54 (UTC) ::::::Ob gratulieren neutral ist, darüber könnte man streiten. Nunja, da dieser Satz wahrscheinlich nur den Anti-Kosovo-Staaten-Bewohnern (wie Russland) richtig auf den Geist geht, werde ich jetzt ruhig sein. Der Kosovo ist ja auch auf dem besten Wege zur Anerkennung durch viele Staaten, also schreibt doch was ihr wollt in eure Wikipedia :-) --MF-Warburg 18 Shkurt 2008 17:15 (UTC) ::::::Der größtmögliche Dienst für die albanischsprechende Bevölkerung gleich welcher Staaten wäre es, eine sachliche, umfangreiche, qualitativ hochwertige und vor allem neutrale Enzyklopädie zu schreiben. Wenn in anderen Sprachausgaben entsprechende Neutralitätsprobleme herrschen, wird man zum einen auch gegensteuern müssen und zum anderen dies nicht als Entschuldigung benutzen, selbst von dem enzyklopädischen Gedanken abzuweichen. -- 89.12.228.50 19 Shkurt 2008 14:06 (UTC) ::::::: Es wurde immmer wieder versucht diese probleme zu lösen, aber Serbische und Russische propaganden haben immer gewonnen. Ich will hiermit nicht die Serben oder die Russen ärgern, wie ich schon erwähnt habe. In der Deutschen und Englischen Wikipedia wird seit langem nur sche!sse geschrieben, mal ein beispiel zu nennen (Hab es zufällig endeckt): Hashim Thaçi, sag mir was da neutral und was wahr ist. Er hat kein saubere Weste, aber das ist einfach zu übertrieben. P.S. Ich bin politisch neutral, d.h. er ist mir sche!ss egal, hab ihm nur als beispiel genannt. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 19 Shkurt 2008 14:23 (UTC) :::::::: Danke für den Hinweis, so etwas müsste entweder mit Quellen belegt oder entfernt werden. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass sich daraus kein Recht ergibt, "Congratulation Independence of Kosova" in welcher Sprache auch immer auf die Hauptseite zu stellen. -- 89.12.228.50 19 Shkurt 2008 14:25 (UTC) ::::::::: Viel Lärm um Nichts, der Satz wird ja nicht ewig auf der Hauptseite stehen, Heute oder Morgen wird es entfernt (Vielleicht), eigentlich hatte ich vor gestern zu entfernen, aber manche könnten die gelegenheit nicht auslassen zu meckern, weisst du was die Ironie an diesen Diskussion ist, das es von einem Russen angefangen wurde, und wie jeder weiss leiden Russen mehr als Serben unter der Unabhängikeit. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 19 Shkurt 2008 14:33 (UTC) :::::::::: Ich sehe nicht, wie die sachliche Frage davon abhängig ist, wer sie zuerst aufgeworfen hat. Unabhängig davon, welche Motivation der erste Poster hatte, sehe ich keinen Grund, den Text nicht sofort zu entfernen. -- 89.12.228.50 19 Shkurt 2008 14:36 (UTC) :::::::::: done. -- 89.12.228.50 19 Shkurt 2008 15:34 (UTC) ::::::::::: Bitte jemanden anderen es zu enfernen, den das werde ich nicht tuen, ausser ich will es, aber momentan habe ich kein Lust dazu. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 19 Shkurt 2008 14:39 (UTC) :Of course they don't say: Congratulation Independence of Kosova, because Kosova is not their. If this disorderes the neutrality, don't worry because this will end after some day but in other wikipedias the disorder will continue for ever same as in ru.wikipedia.org propagandas. :Best Regards. (Puntori 18 Shkurt 2008 19:21 (UTC)) :Greetings. I would prefer every wikipedia to refrain from commenting on the events and focus on describing it. Wikipedians are free to celebrate or moan outsite the website. There is a difference between a country and a language and this is not a national encyclopedia. -- 89.12.228.50 19 Shkurt 2008 13:55 (UTC) Me falni Ju lutem me falni gabimet e mia nqoft e dicka gaboj si fillestar nuk e kam e qart se si duhet me punu,por sido qoft un nuk e kam qellimin te hapi faqe pa lidhje por sja di rregullin. falimender per vrejtjen dhe per marrveshtje. : S'eshte problem, vec te tregova se si funksionon, nese ki pytje, shkruaj tek kuvendi, aty te ndihmojne kush te mundet. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 18 Shkurt 2008 16:54 (UTC) Lutje JU lutem per faqen (Rizvan) a mund të lshohet në përdorim, edhe ashtu un jam Fillestar për at shkak edhe kërkoj ndihm nga ana e juaj, nëqoft se mundet me e vu faqen ne përdorim ju lutem bënie at me e rregullu për mu. Ju falimender jes në pritje! : Faqja Rizvan eshte e lire per redaktim, por nese apet perserite si deri tani, griset apet. Flm per mirkuptim. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 19 Shkurt 2008 20:15 (UTC) Lutje I nderuar, me gjith qe un shum u mundova me e hap nji portal (faqe) per mdhene te dhena per fshatin tim nuk munda, po tash perseri ju lutem a mundet ju te beni nji faqe per mua e me me ndihmu se un si fillestar nuk e kam e qart bukur punimin po kerkoj ndihm ka ju... kam qef me e hap nji portal me emnin,rizvan Qofshi te lumtur per gjithmon. : Nje pyzje, Rizvan, a eshte ky per nje vend, send a si po e sho emri yt. Cfare mendimi konkret ky per portalin. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 21 Shkurt 2008 10:54 (UTC) :: Pershendetje, ::Rizvan, une tu pergjigja edhe ne email privat te cilin ma dergove. ::Ti nuk mund te redaktosh pjesen Rizvan per veten tende, kurse pjesen: Përdoruesi:Rizvan e ke te lejuar. Dhe se fundi tjeter pjese pervec Vërbjani (Rostushë) per fshatin tend nuk mund te hapesh sepse do te grisen. (Puntori 21 Shkurt 2008 11:22 (UTC)) Më falni gabimet I nderuar administrator ju lutem mi falni gabimet, unu kam tregu se jam fillestar edhe bëj shum gabime në punim po ju lutem kush mund me më ndihmu ! Ju falimender për vrejtjen dot mundohem edhe dot përpiqem që gabimet ti përmirsoj ! Më falni gabimet I nderuar administrator ju lutem mi falni gabimet, unu kam tregu se jam fillestar edhe bëj shum gabime në punim po ju lutem kush mund me më ndihmu ! Ju falimender për vrejtjen dot mundohem edhe dot përpiqem që gabimet ti përmirsoj ! rizvan_alili_gv@hotmail.com Gabime Un prap se prap po gaboj tue mundu te ngarkoj nji fotografi tek faqja e i me (Perdoruesi Rizvan)nuk po mundet po me Falni gabimet. Pershendetje Rizvani --pun pun nat e dit për me pa pak drit 1 Mars 2008 21:51 (UTC) Lutje Edhe nji her po ju lutem me falni gabimet edhe amund me me tregu si ngarkohen skeda se un kam problem nuk e kam e qart ket punim per mu asht i komplikuet ! Megjith respektin qe kam per ju, Pershendetje Rizvan. : Shko tek ketu, pastaj ngarko ate foto nga kompjuteri juaj, emrin e skedes qysh dush mundesh me ja lene, nese ky naj informacion per foton, pershkruaj, licencimin mos harro, eshte shume rendesishem, foto duhet me qene sakte me emrin, dhe me pas kuptim. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 2 Mars 2008 13:22 (UTC) Kandidim ne Wikibooks Do te beje mire te e paraqisje qendrimin tend KETU. (Puntori 13 Maj 2008 11:37 (UTC)) Wikiquote Të lutem shikoje këtë --Cradel 28 Maj 2008 11:54 (UTC) Stampa:Portale Të lutem ngjyrose me bojë neutrale për gjitha portalet dhe për skeletin orijentohu në këtë--Hipi Zhdripi 15 Qershor 2008 02:10 (CEST) : Dani, ndije veten te lire dhe ndryshoje ngjyren, kjo ngjyre ishte zgjedh per shpejti. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 15 Qershor 2008 18:52 (CEST) Voto Nëse mundesh voto këtu sepse nuk ka shumë përdorues aktiv që do të mund të votonin --Cradel 18 Qershor 2008 18:15 (CEST) Changing username on sq.wikiquote Hello, Due to SUL problems (someone has a bot with the same name as mine), I would like to rename my bot q:User:DragonBot on sq.wikiquote to q:User:ChtitBot Could you do it please? Thanks, Chtit draco 19 Qershor 2008 14:20 (CEST) : Done. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 19 Qershor 2008 22:52 (CEST) ::Thanks! Chtit draco 20 Qershor 2008 08:19 (CEST) ::: You're Welcome. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 20 Qershor 2008 17:51 (CEST) Greek Alphabet Your revert was unjust, I gave you better table. If you don't like it, use this: http://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Greek_alphabet These letters really exists in Unicode: http://unicode.org/charts/PDF/U0370.pdf 91.94.38.24 20 Qershor 2008 17:18 (CEST) :To add an table ist not enough, you must also write many words, and you write in english, text/content in other languages are forbidden here like other Wikipedias, if the title is in english or other language, that's no problem. Thx for understand and sorry for my english. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 20 Qershor 2008 17:51 (CEST) ::I finally added only missing letters from Unicode to slightly improved version of your old table to acknowledge ALL Greek letters, with Albanian titles. All these letters are here: http://unicode.org/charts/PDF/U0370.pdf Your old table had one English title, now both titles are Albanian. 91.94.38.24 20 Qershor 2008 20:25 (CEST) :::You are warning me without any need. I already repaired error changing all "letter" to "shkronjë". This was only my mistake by using wikitable from simple wiki. I only forgotten to albanize all things, but they are repaired. English, but not simple english wiki fooled you covering existence of two of eight letters. I tell you truth - Do not believe only English wiki, try too Simple English - more things there are not missed. 91.94.38.24 20 Qershor 2008 20:33 (CEST) My User Page Hi, i don't know Albanian, can you help me for my user page? I want to that my user page will translate to Albanian, thanks... ZoRCoCuK 23 Qershor 2008 13:14 (CEST) : Done. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 23 Qershor 2008 14:45 (CEST) Milosevo Good morning. I would like to get an explanation for the blocking of User:Milosevo without naming any reason. We've had problems with him in german Wikipedia too, but where is the reason for that special indefinite block, which was done by you? Faliminderit, j budissin 21 Gusht 2008 03:34 (CEST)